csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
Sniper rifle
A sniper rifle adalah kategori senjata utama yang tersedia di Counter-Strike Online. Overview Senapan sniper dikategorikan dalam "Rifles" bagian dengan menekan "4" tombol di menu buy untuk tombol pintas. Senapan sniper dibagi menjadi dua jenis itu: Bolt-action dan senapan sniper semi-otomatis. Mereka dapat diandalkan untuk pemain untuk pemula atau ahli untuk mengurangi lawan mereka di beberapa tembakan, membuat kecil tapi yang terbaik efisien dalam setiap pertandingan. Sebagian besar pemain ahli menggunakan senapan sniper bolt-action, bukan semi-otomatis tetapi juga tergantung pada situasi. Sniper rifles Ada berbagai jenis senapan sniper di Counter-Strike Online: Bolt-action Scout= This 10 rounds, 7.62mm sniper rifle is fast and accurate during firing. But it has a weak penetration rate, so it has to be aimed at the head to be maneuvered right. |-| M24= This 10 rounds, 7.62mm sniper rifle boasts excellent mobility as well as accuracy. Its accuracy in moving shot is highly respectable, while its firepower is sufficient enough to neutralize a human target in mid-range. |-| AWP= This 10 rounds, .338 Lapua Magnum sniper rifle boasts an excellent penetration rate which makes all Kevlar useless. |-| R93= This is a straight bolt action method sniper rifle which holds 5 rounds for each round with .338 Lapua magnums. It has both advantages of bolt action and recoil. |-| AW50= This sniper rifle is an upgraded version of AW which holds 5 rounds for each round with .50 BMG. It boasts a strong destruction power which can even pass through gloves. |-| M200= M200 holds 10 rounds for each round with .338 Lapua. It boasts vast destructive power and great accuracy that can neutralize all armor items. |-| TRG-42= This 10 rounds, .338 Lapua TRG-42 boasts an excellent penetration rate which makes all kevlar useless. |-| XM2010= This sniper rifle holds 5 rounds for each round with 7.62mm. It has excellent mobility and a good accuracy rate while moving. It also has a power to kill enemy in a middle range with one shot. |-| M95= This is a bullpup design single shot sniper rifle which holds 5 rounds for each round with .50 calibers. It has been designed to maximize its high accuracy rate as well as a great power with .50 calibers. |-| M82= This sniper rifle holds 10 of 7.62mm NATO rounds for each magazine. It possesses a constant high accuracy even in movement. The first stage of scope allows you to react quickly and effectively to adapt to any situations. |-| AWP-Z= This Z-Virus infected sniper rifle holds 10 .338 Lapua bullet rounds. The virus gives its user high speed and accuracy. The following effect will only apply to Zombie Escape, Zombie Scenario and Human Scenario modes. |-| Mosin= This is a bolt-action rifle originated from Russian Empire and Soviet Union fed with 5 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It was firstly introduced in 1891 and involved in many wars including World War I and World War II. It is equipped with a sniper scope for long range combat. Semi-automatic WA2000= This is a rapid fire bullpup sniper rifle which holds 12 7.62mm rounds for each magazine. It boasts an excellent performance for damage and accuracy with its luxury body. |-| AS50= This is a rapid sniper rifle which holds 5 rounds for each round with .50 calibers. It has strength with .50 calibers as well as a quick consecutive fire power. It is recommended to pay close attention for each fire to control the recoil. |-| PSG-1= PSG-1 is a German semi-automatic sniper rifle that is fed with 5 rounds of 7.62 NATO caliber based on HK G3SG-1. Its high damage and accuracy makes it known as the world's most sophisticated semi-automatic sniper rifle. |-| SVD= This 10 rounds, 7.62mm semi-automatic sniper rifle is cheap and versatile beginning from middle range, having good accuracy and penetration power. |-| Bendita= Bendita is a modified version of AI AS50, it features 7 rounds of .50 BMG Holy. This weapon was purposely designed for zombie combat. Automatic VSK-94= This 20 rounds, 9mm submachine gun can be used as a sniper rifle when you attach the sniper equipment and the silencer, and is a fast weapon for middle distance. |-| G3SG1= This 20 rounds, 7.62mm sniper rifle is more suitable for assault support rather than sniping. |-| SL8= A sniper rifle that carries 20, 5.56mm rounds per clip. With a high rate of fire, this weapons suppression is lethal at mid distances. It can be upgraded to SL8 Custom via Upgrade Event. |-| SKULL-5= This is a remodeled version of M14 EBR which allows consecutive shots by equipping a scope. It holds 24 rounds for each round with a special bullet of 5.56mm. The special bullet which is developed and invested by the government delivers a vital damage to zombie with its excellent penetration rate. |-| SG550= This 30 rounds, 5.56mm sniper rifle is more suitable for assault support rather than sniping. Others Savery= Savery is a United Kingdom sniper rifle fed with 7 rounds of .338 Lapua Magnum. It has short reload time and boasts excellent firepower due to the steam-powered mechanism of the weapon and composed of a cylindrical magazine, as used by revolvers. However, Savery can only be obtained from Code Box. |-| Thunderbolt= This rail gun fires bullets that are accelerated by the electromagnetic effect. With its destructive power, it can penetrate and kill any obstacles and enemies in one shot. |-| Lightning Rail= A rail gun that fires electromagnetic energy projectiles at supersonic speeds. It has an incredibly destructive force but is very heavy and can't be fired continuously. Gameplay Senapan sniper yang banyak digunakan dalam modus asli atau Basic. Di Zombie Mode, sebagian besar senapan sniper semi-otomatis yang digunakan dengan beberapa pengguna bolt-action. Di sisi lain, Zombie Scenario Mode memiliki langka sniper-senapan karena memiliki tingkat kebakaran yang rendah kecuali mereka tahu risiko dan bagaimana menggunakannya secara efisien. Specials Jika seorang pemain pembelian Sniper Set, ia akan mendapatkan Scout, AWP, SG550, G3SG1, SVD, VSK-94 dan Desert Eagle pistol sebagai senjata tambahan. Tactics *Jika memegang senapan bolt-action sniper, selalu melakukan quick switch (dengan menekan tombol "Q" default) untuk memudahkan gerakan Anda jika Anda melewatkan tembakan atau memukul lawan tapi masih hidup. Gunakan Anda "Sekunder" untuk menyelesaikannya. *Menyembunyikan balik kotak kadang-kadang tidak aman. Beberapa pemain akan menembus penjaga Anda dengan melemparkan granat flashbang atau HE Grenade. *Beberapa pemain akan menembak materi yang menyembunyikan posisi Anda. Hati-hati! Tidak setiap materi dalam peta dapat diandalkan untuk melindungi Anda. Mereka akan menembak setiap bahan yang dapat ditembus dengan menggunakan senjata yang kuat. *Disarankan untuk api semi-otomatis senapan sniper dalam semburan dan berdiri diam atau berjongkok karena mereka kehilangan akurasi jika pemain bergerak untuk sedikit dan scoped. *Cobalah berlatih kemampuan cepat-lingkup Anda dengan bot. Update sequence #AWP #G3 SG/1 #Scout #SG550 #SVD #VSK-94 #TRG-42 #M200 #R93 #AW50 #SL8 #M24 #WA2000 #M95 #SKULL-5 #XM2010 #AS50 #M82 #Thunderbolt #PSG-1 #AWP-Z #Savery #Bendita #Mosin-Nagant #Lightning Rail Comparison Bolt-action= *Sama seperti dalam kehidupan nyata. Tarik baut api lagi. Penawaran yang baik untuk kerusakan epik dengan akurasi besar membuatnya dapat diandalkan untuk ahli tetapi biaya mahal dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah berat dengan ukuran majalah rendah, menyebabkan pemain untuk memaksanya menggunakan taktik dengan lebih baik sering sementara melatih bolt-action sniper rifle favoritnya. (kecuali Scout yang meningkatkan kecepatan pemain selama 5%) |-| Semi-automatic= *Mereka baik untuk berkik lawan dalam kapasitas yang lebih besar, menembak sambil meringkuk memberikan lebih banyak kesempatan untuk mencapai target. |-| Automatic= |-| Others= Trivia *Jika Anda zoom-in menggunakan senapan sniper, suara bisa didengar. Hal ini akan menarik setiap lawan disiagakan. *Dalam beberapa peta, ada sudut di mana tidak bisa menyembunyikan penembak jitu sepenuhnya. Menyebabkan perhatian untuk patroli lawan karena setengah dari moncong dapat dilihat. Kategori:Weapon Kategori:Senjata jarak jauh